walkingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Wiki: Episode 2 (Getting Along)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Night: hurry the fuck up! Scraw: if you haven't noticed, I'm carrying Dex! Fire: you're not dropping him! Scraw: I'm just saying! If it happens we can take care of it, until then we- (Dex's eyes open and he lunges for Scraw) Scraw: Fuck! Night: holy shit! Scraw: *resisting Dex* shoot him dammit, Shoot him! (Dex is shot by a gun from the other side to the room) Night: wha-! Fire: who did-? (The group looks at the other side of the room to see 3 other users standing there with their guns pointed at them) Noah: my names Noah, this is Ynkr, the guy on watch is Lak. Lak: I hope the worst for You Ynkr, I'm out. (Lak turns around to see 3 Zombies behind him) Lak: Shit! (Lak takes out his gun and fires a shot which hit one of the zombie, the other 2 zombies grab ahold of Lak and bit him in the neck and the arm) Lak: aaaahhhhg! Fire: time to go? Noah: better time than any. (The users walk around the house to see multiple Zombies trying to reach them from behind a small fence) Night: I hope Ammo was a main source of material for you guys. Noah: we have enough. (The users get closer to the fence as the screen goes black, fire shots are heard) This Time (Screen shows Ynkr, Fire, Night, Scraw and Noah walking through an empty town) Fire: *looks at the sky to see birds flying in the opposite direction* Noah: *goes up to a window and puts his face to it to see through* Ynkr: anything? Noah: nothing. Ynkr: we need food. Noah: you gunna gloat about it now? Ynkr: man, that was last week, 3 apples wouldn't have done much anyways. Scraw: can't believe the whole town didn't have a single super market. Noah: we could try for that gas station 3 miles down *points at a sign* Night: we don't have many other choices. Fire: *looks at a dumpster to see 3 Raccoons* guys. Night: what is it? Fire: what about hunting for our food *points at the Raccoons* Ynkr: oh shit. Scraw: can we kill them silently? Night: probably not, but it doesn't seem like there's many, if any, Zombies around here. Ynkr: I'm willing to take the chance, we can't die from hunger. Night: I agree, and those Raccoons can feed all of us, keep us going for at least another day or two. Noah: we'd need to get closer to get a good shot. Fire: all of us go up at the same time, see of you can get a shot on them. Noah: sounds good. (the users all approach the Raccoons who don't notice them) Scraw: this close enough? Fire: I can live with it. Ynkr: so can I. Fire: ok, we need to make a loud noise to draw them out of the dumpster. Scraw: why not just fire a gun? Fire: cause I can do this *picks up a rock and throws it at the dumpster* Noah: get ready. (3 Raccoons quickly get out of the Dumpster and run in different patterns) Fire: shoot! (As gunshots are heard the screen goes black, we later see hours have passed since the last moment and the Users are bunkered up at some sort of Camp) Ynkr: I still can't believe we got those Raccoons. Scraw: I feel so much better after eating that. Noah: I can't believe they lasted about 30 minutes. Scraw: well, it took a few hours to cook them, just made me hungrier. Fire: the smell was overwhelming. Night: I hear you...so who's on watch tonight? Ynkr: it was me last time, so I get a nights rest. Scraw: I honestly don't think I'd be able to last the full night, but if you want me on watch I'll try. Noah: it's fine guys, I'll do it. Fire: you sure Noah? You look more tired than all of us. Noah: I like the dark, I'll be fine, everyone should probably rest as quick as possible, we need to leave early in the morning. Ynkr: thanks Noah, night guys. Night: what?...oh, yeah, night. (The users go to sleep as Noah stay awake on watch) Noah:...can't believe it's been a week since Lak died, feels like fucking yesterday, kid didn't deserve what happened to him. (30 minutes pass as Noah sees a light in the distance) Noah: wha-what is that? (The sound of an engine is heard going through the main road) Noah: people! Everyone, wake up! Ynkr: wha- Noah: there's a group, down there, they have a car from what it looks like. Scraw: *gets up* wait! really? Ynkr: it looks like they stopped. Noah: want to check it out? Fire: I don't feel safe leaving this stuff. Scraw: it's only about 50 feet away. Noah: no, he's right, someone should stay back. Night: we should bring our guns. Ynkr: no shit. Noah: alright, Fire, you stay back, ok? Fire: if I hear a gunshot I running over. Noah: fair enough. Scraw: we should get to them before they might leave. Noah: agreed, let's go. (Noah, Scraw, Night and Ynkr start to walk to the group) (Screen shows the group with the car) Man 1: so with our fucking luck, we run over a zombie that happened to have a knife in its pocket that flattened our tire! Woman 1: I guess you weren't listening to Flare, that's exactly what happened. Flare: CE, quit your whining, we can easily get a spare tire from another car, like we've always done. CE: you think I like being in the middle of batshit no where at 10 PM? Man 2: no, but neither do we, so shut the fuck up already, you're lucky we didn't leave you with that other group. CE: the fucking cannibals? They didn't even seem that bad, probably have commen sense you not run over sharp Zombies. Man 2: then leave, go find another fucking group! Oh wait, there are none! CE: cause we are in the middle of batshit no where! So shut it Nail. Woman 1: how is the outskirts of a small town no where? People might be there, maybe even food. CE: shut up Sierra, I don't remember asking you. Flare: and we don't remember asking you to complain after we saved your life, so shut the fuck up or-oh shit. (Screen shows the The group look into the woods to see 4 users approaching) Noah: don't shoot! We're friendly! Flare: stay back! We're armed! CE: 2 pistols does not equal armed. Noah: it's fine, it's fine, look. (Noah puts his gun on the ground and approaches the group) Noah: we saw your cars lights from our camp, thought we'd check it out. Scraw: you um, said you got a flat tire? Flare:...you're not thieves right? Ynkr: we could have killed you already, take that for what it's worth. Flare:...ok, yes, we need a new tire, but we haven't seen a car for miles, we were going to check the city. Night: don't waste your time, empty, no food, weapons, or cars. Sierra: how is that even possible, no cars in a city? Night: fast travel, doesn't surprise me. Nail: and I'm guessing you guys don't have a car either. Noah: we've been on foot the last week, we're looking for food preferably. Ynkr: we were going to check out a gas station 3 miles out in the morning, you could probably find a car there, maybe even some gas. Flare: gas station huh? Yeah, that sounds good. Noah: what's your names anyways. Flare: my name is Flare, this group leader. CE: who the fuck put you in charge? Nail: CE, just shut the fuck up before I eat your rations, I'm Nail, and the bitchy one here is CE. Sierra: my names Sierra. Ynkr: been a while since I've seen a female. Night: don't even think about what you're already thinking about. Ynkr: I won't. Scraw: we have another one of us back at our camp, of you want you can sleep there the night, we could all head to the station in the morning. Flare: yeah...that's sounds...nice. Night: we'll help you carry whatever you got in the trunk of your car to our base, if you're ok with that. Nail: yeah, let's do it. Night: alright. Flare: lead the way. (Screen shows the camp, it is now morning) Nail: *wakes up* what time is it. (Flare whom is already awake look at Nail) Flare: It's about 6 and everyone is already awake, was just about to wake you. Nail: seriously? Man, I hate being last one up. Flare: c'mon, we need to do this as quick as possible. (Screen shows Night, Fire, Sierra and CE who are sitting at a picnic table that was close to the camp, Sierras laughing is heard) Sierra: hehe, so you really withstood that many people in a fight? Night: I'm a trained ex-military, if they had knives I still would have beat them. Sierra, hehe, wow. Night: *smirks* CE: you two done? Sierra: I'm sorry, are we bothering you? CE: yes actually, you can go fuck somewhere else, right now you're right in my ear. Fire: I think it's cute. CE: the people I get stuck with is almost unfair. Flare: alright guys, Noah says we're ready to head out! CE: finally. Fire: Night, you ready? Night: we don't even know if it's dangerous yet, don't make it sound like it is. Fire: Fair enough. (The users are shown walking towards the gas station) (The Screen switches to a pair of user in a small building) Man 1: please, don't hurt us! Man 2: we will give you everything, even our fucking clothes, just don't kill us pl- (The man is cut off by another man shooting him in the head) Man 1: No! VC! Man 3: shame it had to come to this, PC, you were both some of my greatest men, but I made it specifically clear you don't steal from the community, and you both did, for what, a bit more food, when we have plenty to give out at the specified times. PC: please, I'm sorry, you've already killed VC, don't hurt me. Man 3: hurt you? Ha, I won't. (The screen shows the man shoot PC in the head) Man 3: you won't feel a thing... Man 4: hey boss, you done. Man 3: tell Steeler to start up the car. Man 4: what about the stuff in here, there's some food. Man 3: we don't need it, we have plenty, let's go. Man 4: yessir. (The 2 men get in a car which drives away as the screen goes black) Category:The Walking Wiki Category:Season 1